elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorer's Anchorage
Explorer's Anchorage is an Ocellus Starport located in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system, near Sagittarius A*. It was constructed by the Distant Worlds II expedition and began operation on February 21, 3305. It is the most distant station from Sol, as well as the closest station to both Sagittarius A* and Beagle Point. History Planning and Preparation On January 14, 3304, about four months after the Distant Worlds II expedition had been announced and entered the early stages of planning, the first tentative ideas for a science installation to be built at the galactic core were proposed. The creation of this installation was eventually incorporated into the main goals of the expedition.GalNet: Countdown to Second Distant Worlds Expedition After Distant Worlds II launched from Pallaeni on January 13, 3305, it set course for its first official waypoint in the Omega Sector VE-Q b5-15 system, which also featured the Omega Mining Operation Asteroid Base. A Community Goal held at Omega Mining Operation began on January 17, and requested deliveries of certain minerals and metals to be used in the construction of a Starport that would be stationed near Sagittarius A* and dedicated to studying the supermassive black hole.GalNet: Distant Worlds Initiative On January 24, the Community Goal concluded successfully, having collected 3,000,000 tonnes of material that had been mined by 5,198 independent pilots, and Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 was announced as the future site of the Starport.GalNet: Success for Distant Worlds Initiative Construction On February 21, 3305, the new Starport's completed docking hub arrived at its final destination in the orbit of Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 CD 4, an Earth-like World, and its name was unveiled: Explorer's Anchorage. This marked the completion of the first of five stages of the Starport's construction, which would be conducted over the course of five weeks in February and March of 3305.Frontier Forums: Anyone got an Alt to scan the new station in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 ?, post #57 When it was first deployed, Explorer's Anchorage was equipped with only the most basic services. Distant Worlds II organizers planned to hold a Community Goal to mine additional resources from local systems in order to expand the station's available services so that it could become a convenient hub for explorers. However, additional services were brought online ahead of schedule, and the organizers decided to redirect the CG's resources into the construction of a Megaship and an Installation in Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 to better facilitate the study of Sagittarius A*. The CG opened ran from March 7 to March 14, with 2,812 pilots contributing a total of 2,367,428 tonnes of material.GalNet: Distant Worlds Mining CampaignGalNet: Distant Worlds Campaign ConcludesFrontier Forums: Distant Worlds 2 - A Journey of Discovery, post #1854 The completion of Explorer's Anchorage was hailed in a GalNet report on March 21, 3305: The first starport constructed in the Galactic Centre region has officially opened its doors. Explorer’s Anchorage, an Orbis starport, has been built in the Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 system as part of the Distant Worlds II expedition. Councillor Magnolia Gill, the starport administrator, announced its operational status: “For the last four weeks we have watched our new home take shape, using materials delivered by many hard-working pilots. Now it spins in the galaxy’s heart, a monument to humanity’s ingenuity.” “As well as serving as a safe haven for future explorers, Explorer’s Anchorage is a scientific research installation. We hope to learn more about the supermassive black hole at Sagittarius A* and other astronomical phenomena in the Galactic Centre.” The Distant Worlds II exploration fleet is continuing its journey across the galaxy towards Beagle Point.|GalNetGalNet: Distant Worlds Starport Operational}} Gallery File:Explorer's Anchorage stage1 front.png|Explorer's Anchorage stage 1, the docking hub with the thruster assembly still attached File:Explorer's Anchorage stage1.png|Rear view of Explorer's Anchorage stage 1 File:Explorer's Anchorage stage1 thruster.png|Close-up of the thruster assembly File:Explorer's Anchorage stage2.png|Explorer's Anchorage stage 2 File:Explorer's Anchorage stage3.png|Explorer's Anchorage stage 3 File:Explorer's Anchorage stage4.png|Explorer's Anchorage stage 4 File:Explorer's Anchorage stage5.png|Explorer's Anchorage stage 5 (complete) File:Explorer's Anchorage planetview.png|Explorer's Anchorage above Stuemeae FG-Y d7561 CD 4 References